


A Little Work of Broken Elevators

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stuck in elevators, aot - Freeform, christmas conflicts, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas Marco!!! Your boyfie needs to work on Christmas night. </p><p>Score !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Work of Broken Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> okay whatever scru this I messed it up... I seriously wrote this from three in the morning to four in the morning without proofreading it. Maybe it's actually awesome
> 
> Idk. I need food.
> 
> Enjoy some jeanmarco bbys~

I don't get it. I said I would be home in time for dinner tomorrow... So why are his panties in such a twist? Okay, maybe tomorrow is Christmas, but its not like I won't be coming home at all.

Marco is a twenty five year old man who I call my boyfriend. Today is Christmas Eve and we are finishing last minute christmas shopping in the mall for Connie and Sasha. I'm tired and I know he sure as hell is tired too; his feet are beginning to drag. All we want is to get home but Marco won't just drop the subject. I have to work tomorrow. It's as simple as that. Being a freaking nurse has it's drawbacks— this being one of them. I knew I wouldn't be cut out for the job. I've always found it rather boring. Yeah it's probably important, but wiping asses and stabbing arms isn't my forte. To be honest, I probably became a nurse because Marco was becoming a doctor. Sheesh I am so simple minded.

Oh well.

"Marco. I am sorry... Truly. But you understand I need to be there. I'll be home around nine at the latest, I swear." I try to sound as polite as possible without whining. Marco only tugs on a loose thread from his navy sweater shrugging a bit. Mother of god he was acting like a child. "Dammit Marco please! I'm trying here." I obviously raised my voice a bit too high since he gave me a startled look with those big brown eyes of his. 

Dammit.

I lead him into the elevator and press the 'L' indicating 'Lobby'. The doors slide shut and began to descend downwards. The car halted in an abrupt stop. Except the doors never opened. I press the open door button —which I've never used until now— and they still remained shut. I cursed under my breath and lean against the wall. I give up.  
Marco on the other hand presses the call button. A young and unnecessarily perky voice for ten at night answers the call.  
"I'm sorry sir, it appears the elevator had broken down! I'm sending a few people over. I'm not entirely sure how long it will take. Two hours at most."

Two fucking hours? No. Hell no. Marco is pissing me off and I'm exhausted. I thought these things only took a few minutes. Two hours is unheard of!  
I slowly slide my back down the wall until I'm sitting on the ground in the corner. I'm too exhausted to think straight. Not that I need to do much thinking. Marco only hates me and some dude will yank this door open in a couple of hours. Perf.

Marco and I sit in silence for about ten minutes before I sneeze. It erupted our intended avoidance of each other. I couldn't hold it in though, I only wore a thin shirt and was finishing off a cold from last week. Glancing over at Marco, we meet eye contact for a second. He looked both exhausted and annoyed. Great. I tear my eyes away and pull my knees to my chest to properly heat myself. Right as I feel bumps on my arms begin to form, a feel warmth cover them and my back. Without moving much, I look up and Marco sat beside me, his jacket draped over me.

"Won't do anybody any good if you freeze now will it?" I can't help but to smile. I try to cover it in my shaking arms, but it was sweet. Even when Marco was upset with me he continued to care for me. My ears turned a little red as if they were attempting to embarrass me.

"Thanks."

"Mmmm." Marco only made a small noise of confirmation before resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He really was tired. My smile fades away albeit, I feel more comforted. After nestling further I to the familiar coat, I try to think again. My thoughts felt as jumbled as my arms did cold. I did have to admit I understood where Marco was coming from; I would be just as upset as him in his shoes. However, I know my boss and I know I'll regret if I don't do my shift tomorrow.  
My eyes glance over to Marco's half-asleep face. God dammed... I know I'm wrong, but I'm too stubborn to admit it. He's too cute, but more than that he is too nice. In the past three years Marco has done nothing but ultimately save my life and complete it, I'm sure the bare minimum I could do is to spend the holiday with him.

"Jean?" Marco didn't move as he spoke, keeping his eyes shut, "Before I turned six I still lived in Belgium with my parents." It was unexpected of him to bring up his childhood. He's not a fan of it. "My mom was still sick at the time, we knew she'd die soon. My dad, yes my father, he was a strict man. I haven't spoken to him for quite some time now... Haven't felt the need. Also, I'm sure you remember my brother is retarded. He still lives with my dad. I can't even imagine how he treats—" I interrupt Marco by placing a soft kiss on his freckled cheek.  
"No need for that Marco. I understand." My fingers intertwine with his his and I pull myself over to be side by side with him. He tells me this story every Christmas. His father treating his brother like dirt one year in front of the whole town. My lips curve to form a smile. I'm not smiling at the story, I'm not that fucking cold, I'm simply in love with Marco. 

He is too gorgeous even for me.

He is too damn beautiful for the models.

And he is too freaking angelic for the heavens.

And he is mine.

"Marco," I begin, tightening and loosening the grasp I have on his hand, "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

We have said this before, and this is all that needs to be said.

It took a little more than two hours for then to repair the elevator. In that time we dose off after listening to old Christmas jingles off my phone. I'd be hungover tomorrow after being so intoxicated because on Marco.

Okay cheesy I know.

All I remember most however, is some where along the two confined hours, the clock passed midnight and a gold band was spun across my finger.

"Merry Christmas you big dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that just adorbs? Yes no? Comments are things I would love  
> (Oh god I'm tired)
> 
> Check out my other (slightly better) works tooooo~
> 
> riingos.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you  
> Ily~


End file.
